Protecting automobiles from the elements which damage exterior finishes and interior components has always been desirable. The ideal solution is a building such as garage or carport devoted exclusively to the protection of the vehicle. The ideal solution, however, is not always available to everyone.
There have been various remedies offered by inventors. Most employ some type of fabric or plastic cover flexible enough to be rolled up or folded when not in use. This flexible cover is sometimes used in conjunction with some type of adjustable or semi-rigid framework.
Examples include the "Portable Erectile Vehicle Shelter Structure" disclosed by Jefrey K. Johnson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,030; the "Vehicle Covering Apparatus" disclosed by James R. McAndrew in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,233; and the "Vehicle Cover Assembly" disclosed by Joseph S. Mathis in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,134.
Other proposed remedies utilizing flexible covers include the "Combination Bumper, Container, Tent and Car Cover" disclosed by J. H. Herzer in U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,055; the "Automobile Cover" disclosed by E. Wandscheer in U.S. Pat. No. 1,912,231; the One Man Automobile Cover" disclosed by D. F. Pinkerton in U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,977; and the "Automobile Bumper with Adiabatic Device" disclosed by Huang et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,427.
All of these inventions are designed to be attached to or carried in the automobile itself and as such are deemed portable. None of the aforementioned devices seems to have met with commercial success. Simple tarpaulins or relatively form fitting lightweight fabric covers are used alone as often as anything to substitute for garages or carports. These loose flexible covers can be bulky, difficult for one person to handle, easily stolen and are likely to soil ones clothing when being handled.
Accordingly, a reasonably easy to use device that is not time consuming, easily stolen or attached permanently to a vehicle is still needed by the car owner who does not have a garage or carport.